


Roadtrip Mishap

by vanz (Vangie)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangie/pseuds/vanz
Summary: Nami should've stayed at her girlfriend's place instead of going on this mess.
Relationships: background Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Roadtrip Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Piece fic. I was inspired to write this b/c of [this](https://rocketspurs.tumblr.com/post/622087836300115968/east-blue-saga-modern-au-aka-luffys-very-eventful) cute, amazing fanart by [@rocketspurs](https://rocketspurs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr/twitter. This fic is loosely inspired by that fanart and pls check out rocketspurs' art! 
> 
> Thank you to [@lahdolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin) who looked over this for me!! Pls check out her fics, they're amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Nami regretted meeting those two morons in her last year of middle school. 

She should've known to have ignored Luffy when he ran up to her, his straw hat swinging around his neck, screaming for directions to the school gym. But on that particular day she was feeling nice so she'd help him and even went out of her way to help his moss green-haired friend who was even worse with directions. 

That day changed her life for the worst and debatably for the better. 

Right now, however, she was beginning to lean towards the former. 

Right now, she and her idiotic friends are lost in the middle of nowhere, with their broken car, trying to play mechanic.

At least that was what Luffy and Zoro were doing. She, being the “navigator” and only one with common sense in the trio, was dialing the number of someone she knew she could count on.

Her girlfriend.

“I’m telling you, Vivi! You could send Igaram here and I’ll sneak in the backseat and we can drive back--”

“And leave Luffy and Zoro behind?”

“Exactly, see I knew you’d understand!”

Nami grinned, feeling lucky that her girlfriend bought her that limitless wifi for her birthday. If it weren’t for that, she’d be wringing the idiots necks by now. “So how long do you think it would take him to come? Hm, going by how far we are, I think we are in the Calm Belt? But then again, I haven’t seen any wild animals like they showed in that documentary but...”

“Nami...?”

“Hm?”

“I was trying to tell you before, but you sounded really excited so… ah, the thing is Igaram is out of town with his wife right now. Me and my dad decided he needed a vacation. But maybe--” Vivi’s trailed off the line. A crackle then silence followed.

“You could always send Pelle--, wait Vivi? VIVI?”

The line went dead. And so did Nami’s chance at freedom.

**

This was all Luffy's fault. If it wasn't for him and his sporadic, partially formed planned outings, Nami would be at Vivi's place, laughing and making out in a jacuzzi. 

But no. Instead she ended up in the middle of the goddamn Calm Belt with no wifi, a broken car, and their luggage.

She had been pissed the day before when the idiot had called her multiple times while she was on her date with Vivi at the Baratie. When she finally picked up her phone, Luffy screamed in her ear about how she needed to join him and Zoro on a getaway from town trip. 

The other Strawhats as people in their college nicknamed them were too busy with one thing or another.

"Fine I'll go. But! You owe me double your current interest."

Luffy had agreed happily and left her alone.

Instead of a getaway summer trip, the three of them have gotten nothing but bad luck. The car which belonged to Usopp broke down while Nami was driving. So they were going to have to explain that to him later.

She really wished she'd just said no.

  
  


**

“Nami, are you gonna to help or what?” Zoro demanded, holding a strip of cardboard at his side. Nami just cursed at him and went back to drawing on her sign. 

Luffy had dug into his ridiculously huge backpack that Usopp lent him and pulled out a pack of markers. With an excited gleam in his eyes, he showed her and Zoro who had been dozing off while standing. Zoro woke up with a yelp, courtesy of Nami's elbow. They all then decided to use the markers and some flyaway cardboard to make signs. Nami made the boys agree to using only dark colored markers as Zoro was about to pick a yellow one. 

Luffy already stood near the street with a huge mischief-loving grin, proudly holding up his sign with the words  _ ANYWHERE  _ scribbled on it. 

“Come on Nami! Maybe we’ll get a huge cool pickup truck to get us?” 

“Whoever stops by, we’ll just get in the back.”

  
“Oh, I can do that!” Luffy turned around, “Hey Nami! Why’re you not helping us? Are you good?” 

A deep sigh escaped Nami as she finished making her sign. She ignored Luffy’s questioning look and joined him and Zoro at the side of the road.

All three of them held up their signs. After a moment, Zoro said, “You know, maybe we should stick our thumbs out or something?”

“Oh! Like they do in those movies? Sure! You do it too, Nami!”

Nami sighed and reluctantly stuck out her hand.

Their signs read as followed:

_ anywhere _

_ ANYWHERE _

_ AWAY FROM THEM _ with an arrow pointed upwards.

**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write more of this modern au but for now a drabble is all I'm going to do. Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
